Infinity Observer
Summary Infinity Observer is a metaphysical being, who embodies and rules all of Existence, which he divided into an infinite number of levels known as reality layers and assigned three boundary gods to supervise each one. The metaphysical and conceptual laws dictating Existence, are coded within his body. Role Infinity Observer is a most integral part of the Mortyverse. Existing beyond the very concept of beginning or end, he is the guardian and embodiment of all that is, was, and will be. He gives existence a physical form; his body holds the metaphysical, and conceptual laws that provide the world with logic and meaning. The boundary gods assigned at every reality layer are all his creation and he is the absolute authority above them. His first encounter with an unreachable was with the artist Ariel, who handed him a weapon, warning him about unexplainable forces that would bring widespread destruction. Sure enough, the observer came across energies which had originated from the Unreachable Land, and was soon to bring horrors beyond imagination. Using the weapon entrusted to him, the guardian brought a pause to the process, but, the residual energy was able to take the form of a chaotic entity, strong enough to challenge Infinity Observer, and determined to resume the process of destruction. The battle that ensued between the two gods concluded with the chaotic entity, now calling itself Rebellious Mind, defeated and sealed off inside the body of a human, and Infinity Observer's body being scarred. The scars that Infinity Observer received would result in flaws within the functioning of the first reality layer, and allow certain individuals to break the fundamental laws of reality that keeps the world mundane; The defeat of Rebellious mind would soon turn out be just an inconvenience to the plans of a god bent on destroying all that exists and everything that has meaning. Plot Infinity Observer's existence, for the most part is only known through statements made by the boundary gods, his only appearance in the present storyline being at the very end of Rebellious Mind's arc. However, his history with Rebellious Mind was crucial to the events that took place in the Mortyverse. Appearance Infinity Observer is normally inconceivable but, within the story, he takes on an appearance that is perceivable, and looks as if a large number of aged paper combined to form the shape of a human. The papers comprising this form have glowing, ancient texts written on them and make the body look quite muscular. Personality Work in progress Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: ''' Infinity Observer, The Guardian '''Gender: Inapplicable Age: Immeasurable Origin: Mortyverse Classification: Embodiment of Existence Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, High-End Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Conceptual Manipulation. Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Embodies The Cosmic Totality, which consists of an infinite number of reality layers, each layer being the equivalent of 11 higher dimensions). Speed: Omnipresent (Embodies an infinite dimensional structure). Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Destroying him is the same as destroying all of existence). Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: N/A Notable Attacks and Techniques: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Andytrenom's pages